Once Upon A Time
by liquidgarnet
Summary: The journey of Jason and Courtney is finally told to their daughter. (not a great summary but please read and review it)
1. Diamond Dreams

Chapter: Diamond dreams

Courtney sighed letting her eyes close for a moment enjoying the momentary calm that enveloped the penthouse. The sound of little feet jumping down the stairs caught her attention, drawing her eyes back open. The blonde toddler stood In front of her clutching a teddy bear to her chest tightly, her hair was tied back to reveal her chubby cheeks. Courtney smiled down at her lifting the little girl onto the couch and into her arms.

"Sweetie you should be asleep" Courtney stated brushing strands of hair away from the child's eyes. The toddler looked up at her with those baby blues that reminded her so much of her fathers' and Courtney could not help but smile.

"Where's daddy?" The little girl asked quietly.

"He went over to visit Uncle Sonny, but he'll be back in a bit" 

" Why don't we get you to bed because the sooner you go to sleep the sooner you can wake up and see daddy, okay?" Courtney asked smiling down at the little girl in her lap.

"Okay" The toddler said jumping into her mothers arms as she carried her upstairs. 

Courtney pulled the covers up tightly around the toddler watching as they made her seem so small. Smiling she placed a kiss on her fore head.

"Mommy can you tell me a story?" The child's request caught Courtney off guard, as she stood in the doorway ready to leave. She walked back in lying down next to her daughter on the bed. 

"What story would you like to hear Cinderella, snow white…."Courtney asked going through the rolodex in her head of the story's she had memorized in the past four years since Belle's birth. The little girl shook her head placing her thumb in her mouth not needing to answer the question, Belle knew her mother would know the story she wanted to hear. 

"So you want to hear mommy and daddy's story, huh, I wonder if I memorized that one or not" Courtney said tickling the little girl lightly, earning giggles in response before she settled against her shoulder, looking up at her mother expectantly. 

"Well it was Christmas eve the year before you were born….

_Courtney descended the penthouse stairs observing the empty living room with a look of surprise, glancing at her watch, she remembered Jason said he would be home before __9:30__ to take her to the club. Adjusting the blue strapless dress she wore, she took one last look at herself in the mirror, her hair was half up while the rest lay in loose curls. Brushing on a coat of lip-gloss she made her way towards the door. It opened slowly taking the blonde by surprise, only to reveal her very beautiful and pissed off sister in law. Carly attempted a smile as her eyes swept over Courtney's outfit a look of approval crossing over her features only to be replaced by the scowl she had walked in with. _

_"Carly what's wrong or do I even want to know?" Courtney asked watching the dark blonde as she paced the length of the carpet. _

_"Sweetie Jason was called out of town for the evening, I tried to get sonny to reconsider but he wouldn't" Carly stated softly watching a flicker of disappointment cross her sister in law's face. _

_"Its okay, I mean Jason has responsibilities, I understand that, even though it is our first Christmas together where he is not on trial for murder or married" Courtney could hear the sadness in her own  voice and tried to push it away. Carly enveloped her in a hug, catching Courtney a little off guard but she wrapped her arms tighter around her sister. _

_Pulling back, Courtney smiled at Carly trying to avoid meeting the dark blonde's gaze in hopes of pushing back the unshed tears that began to well up. _

_"I guess I'll just go change" Courtney stated attempting to make her way back upstairs when Carly grabbed her._

_"Nope your still coming to the club with me and Sonny, and before you can say no, you must know I' am not asking you to come I'm  telling you" Carly smiled at Courtney watching her hesitation fade as she  nodded  in silent agreement._

_"Good now I'm going to run across the hall and grab my purse and my husband and I will be right back" Carly made her way out the penthouse door towards her own._

_She walked into her own penthouse looking towards Sonny and Jason with disgust. The two gave her large smiles in response. _

_"You owe me Jase, I just lied to my sister in law, your girlfriend, Sonny's sister, my best friend" Carly ranted her anger bubbling up to the surface as she watched the men in front of her remain calm and collected._

_"Carly do I need to show you the ring to remind you why you had to lie?" Jason asked from his place on the couch. The blonde-haired woman shook her head grabbing her purse and accepting Sonny's outstretched arm._

_"I'll see you later, Jase, you better be at the club on time" Carly stated kissing his cheek before her and Sonny walked out the door. He watched from the penthouse as the couple met up with Courtney in front of the elevator. Jason's eyes swept over Courtney's form and he once again marveled at her beauty, even after a year together, she was still surprising him. She walked onto the elevator and out of his view and he couldn't help counting the minutes until he would see her again. _

__

_Carly's Club_

_Carly beamed as she entered her club, people stared as she made her entrance, some envious and some just marveling at her beauty. Courtney walked behind her brother and his wife the feeling of being out of place growing stronger, as people's gazes fell on her. She could sense the women's sympathetic gazes as she walked further into the club without a man on her arm. The club was beautiful as always. Silver snowflakes hung directly overhead and every thing seemed to sparkle, even the people. Grabbing a table Courtney watched as Sonny fetched some drinks, before whisking Carly into his arms and onto the dance floor._

_11:55pm___

_Courtney sighed shifting to get more comfortable in the booth she had been sitting in for nearly two hours. Sipping her third martini of the night, she watched the happy couples sway across the crowded dance floor. Every so often Carly would glance up over Sonny's shoulder and Courtney would smile trying to convince her she was having fun. The blonde was not though and began contemplating just leaving a note and making it back to the penthouse in hopes Jason would get home shortly after. Courtney knew she would never make it to the door, Carly would probably see her out of the corner of her eye or smell her perfume as she walked. Letting out another sigh, she settled back against the booth, eyes trained on the dance floor when a tap on her shoulder drew her attention. _

_"Miss Morgan?" The waitress asked in hesitation._

_"Umm no, I'm __Miss.__ Matthews" Courtney corrected eyeing the woman suspiciously. The server only nodded placing a piece of paper into her hand, before leaving to wait on more tables. Courtney read the note a puzzled look crossing her features, she looked up catching Carly's eyes on her, before the dark blonde quickly ducked her head into the crook of Sonny's neck. Courtney rose from the booth obeying the instructions to go outside the club all the while butterflies beginning to form in her stomach. Courtney felt the cold night air hit her sending shivers up her spine and she drew her coat closer. The pathway towards the road was deserted the endless sound of the wind encircling her. She glanced down at her feet and noticed the rose petal path leading into the woods, a single rose lay by a candle on the bench beside her. Follow was all it read. Courtney picked the red rose up following the cryptic notes instructions and the red roses that lay scattered amongst the falling snow. Every step filled her with a mixture of excitement and fear as she went further into the woods the moon lighting her way. She watched in surprise as Rosie bounded towards her stopping to sit in front of her. Courtney removed the rose from the dog's mouth and watched as she ran back the same way she came. Taking the hint Courtney followed clutching the notes and roses in her hands. As she reached the clearing her breath caught in her throat, Candles lit the entire way and Rosie sat diligently at Jason's side. Courtney could feel the tears brimming in her eyes as she took in the beauty, as the snow fell and candle flames flickered in the wind all surrounded by rose petals. Jason took her hands and she smiled at him brightly watching him tense slightly before leading her towards a bench. Courtney sat watching the man in front of her hesitate before getting down on one knee. _

_"Courtney I'm not good with words… that's why I did this to show you how much I love you, cause I don't really know how to tell you how much you mean to me" Jason stated finally meeting her gaze. He reached into his pocket removing a black velvet box and Courtney's smile grew so wide it began to hurt. It was the moment she had dreamed of as a little girl. At one timeshe thought the dream had passed her by._

_"Courtney Matthews will you marry me?" Jason's eyes filled with hope as he finally unveiled the ring he had been holding. The small pear shaped diamond shone in the moon light and Courtney couldn't speak, her words seemed caught in her throat as the whole scene overwhelmed her. A few tears slid down her cheeks and she looked into Jason's eyes nodding and mouthing, yes. Slipping the ring on her finger she noticed the joy in his eyes and knew it mirrored her own .He brushed his thumb against her cheek wiping away the stray tears before finally letting his mouth descend upon hers. Rosie barked beside them, wanting attention and Courtney laughed brushing more tears from her cheeks._

_"Were going to be a family" She stated quietly looking into Jason's eyes as he pulled her up into his arms._

_"Ya we are" Jason said pulling his fiancé closer as the snow continued to fall on the darkened scenery._

_"Merry Christmas Ms. Morgan" He whispered, smiling as he pulled her into another passionate kiss. _

"And that's how me and you're daddy celebrated Christmas that year" Courtney stated smiling as she glanced down at the sleeping angel beside her. Slowly she got up placing a kiss on the toddlers forehead, before making her way out of the room. As she went to close the door, strong arms wrapped around her waist and she yelped in surprise. 

"You just love telling that story don't you Mrs. Morgan" Jason whispered in her ear. 

Courtney leaned against Jason as they watched their daughter sleep soundly from their places in the doorway. Smiling Jason placed a kiss on his wife's temple, Rosie walked over to lye beside them. They were a family just as he promised. 

Next up is Chap.2 : the wedding told by Jason. Please review!


	2. Preparations Galore

Thank you to all those who reviewed! Please keep on doing so!

Lauren I will in future Chapters be going through Belle's birth but I haven't decided if I' am going to do a piece for Courtney's pregnancy (review and tell me if I should). I will do a chapter on what happened when Sonny found out, but later on because I want to age Belle when I do it.

Lucky thanks for correcting me on the use of toddler.

Chapter2: Preparations Galore

Jason watched as Belle played with her toys on the penthouse carpet content in having a tea party with her stuffed animals. Courtney walked in shivering slightly as she shook the snow of her jacket removing her gloves and scarf. 

"Mommy" Belle ran into Courtney's arms hugging her tightly. Jason smiled at his wife placing a chaste kiss on her lips causing her smile to grow wider. 

"Daddy and me were having a tea party" The little girl stated squirming slightly until Courtney set her back onto the ground. 

"Were you" Courtney replied eyeing Jason with raised eyebrows, receiving a sheepish grin in response.  Belle once again sat in the middle of her stuffed animal party, handing a teacup over to a stuffed hippo. 

"Where were you? Carly said you only needed to be at the club for the beverage shipment" Jason said wrapping his arms around Courtney's waist tightly. 

"I know but I had to run over and drop off some pictures of Belle at Emily's" She said taking seat on the couch, letting the warmth of the fire melt her frozen limbs. Belle hopped onto the chesterfield snuggling into her mothers' arms to help her get warm again also. 

"Mommy whens Aunty Emily gonna baby-sit" Belle looked up at her mother expectantly, impatiently awaiting a response. 

"Well your Aunt Carly is first in line on any babysitting opportunities, but I'm sure we can convince her to give one up to Aunty Emily" Courtney stroked her daughters' hair as she spoke watching the little girl become calm. 

"Daddy, tell me about the day you said Mommy looked the prettiest ever" The little girl demanded softly, watching her father tense slightly, before taking a seat on the couch beside her. Courtney looked at Jason a grin spreading across her features, as she remembered the events of that day almost five years ago. 

"Okay you want to hear the wedding story well it would probably be better if your mother started off the story and told you about all the girly stuff" Jason stated earning a playful slap on the chest from Courtney. 

"Well it Christmas day when your aunt Carly and me started making arrangements….

_Michael bounded down the stairs jumping up and down as he laid eyes on the load of gifts stuffed beneath the tree. Carly yawned wrapping her robe tighter around herself, trying to appear happy despite the early hour. Sonny took his place beside Michael, the pair looking through the gifts, like kids in a candy store. Carly smiled at the scene, making her way to the door as she heard the impatient knock. Courtney and Jason stood on the other side of the door dressed and wide-awake trying to balance the gifts in their arms. Carly ushered them in watching as Michael ran to the two latching himself to them, before they had a chance to unload their packages. Jason picked the red headed boy up taking him back towards the tree, the three men sifting through more gifts, while Carly cornered Courtney._

_"So how was last night?" A smirk spread across Carly's features as she saw the blush start to creep up in Courtney's cheeks._

_"Amazing Carly it was so beautiful, the candles, flowers, Rosie…. Everything"_

_"And the ring" Carly stated grabbing her sister in laws hand to observe the diamond. _

_"Oh and Carly thanks for the bridal magazine in my stocking" Courtney stated letting the dark blonde know she was onto her._

_"So you knew it was me huh, who told?"_

_"Well the fact that Jason started stuttering and got all tense when I found it was my first clue" Courtney replied, chuckling softly as she recalled the few tense moments shared in the penthouse. The two women took a seat on the couch watching as Michael began to rip through gift after gift his excitement growing with each. _

_"Aunt Courtney this ones for you" The boy stated handing over an envelope wrapped in a simple silver ribbon. As the blonde opened the present, she glanced at Carly with a raised eyebrow. _

_"What is it?" Jason asked coming to sit beside his fiancé. After reading the card, he too looked up at Carly, while Sonny watched on puzzled. _

_"What did you do Carly?" Sonny asked sounding like Ricky Ricardo talking to Lucy. _

_"It's a dress fitting for tomorrow afternoon, at a boutique downtown" Courtney responded after Carly seemed to plead the fifth. Sonny shook his head, giving Carly one of his patented, "Why couldn't you stay out of it" looks. His wife only shrugged in response. _

_"It's never too early to start planning" Carly stated focusing her attention back on her son in hopes of ending the discussion._

_"Carly we haven't even set a date yet" Courtney replied looking to Jason for support but he seemed more interested in Michaels new fire truck. _

_"I was thinking new years eve" Carly stated turning her attention back to Courtney, who when seeing the look in her eyes, wished that she too was down on the carpet playing with Michael's toys._

_"Carly next New Years Eve sounds like a perfect date" Courtney responded accepting a cup of coffee from Sonny. Carly shook her head swallowing a sip of coffee before letting out a soft chuckle. _

_"No sweetie I meant this New Years Eve" _

_Courtney instructed herself to swallow, before she could spit out the steaming liquid, in surprise. She looked at Jason sending him a pleading gaze but to her surprise, he looked happy at the suggestion. This was the same man, who almost passed out in shock, when the bridal magazine appeared, thought Courtney. _

_"I don't know I mean Carly that's less than a week away there is so much to plan, florists, music, where the wedding is going to be held…" Carly raised her hand to stop her sister in law's rant. _

_"My club, I already know a great florist and I had a very nice band booked for the clubs' opening anyway" Carly recited smirking as the slight hesitation faded from Courtney's features._

_"Fine, you proved your point Carly you have everything planned… sorta makes me think you've known Jason's plan for a while" Courtney stated, eying her fiancé and sister in law suspiciously, both were conveniently focusing their attention elsewhere. _

_After dinner_

_Courtney hugged Carly promising to meet her early the next day, so they could make their way towards the Bridal Boutique. Jason finally pulled her away and out into the hallway towards their penthouse._

_"Are you sure about getting married in a week I mean… it's a little fast isn't it" Courtney asked biting her lip as she contemplated all the things that had happened in the past two days. Jason wrapped him arms around her waist meeting her gaze. _

_" I want to marry you as soon as I can" The simple statement reminded Courtney of all the reasons she fell in love with him, all the reasons she had said yes the night before. She pulled his face down letting his lips slowly descend upon hers, yelping in surprise when she was lifted off the ground and into his arms. _

_"I have to practice for our wedding night" Was Jason's response to the look of shock on her features, as he carried her towards their bedroom._

_The next day _

_Courtney entered the boutique with Carly by her side. Both trying to keep awake, while their bodies reminded them of the early hour. Carly removed her jacket taking Courtney's', handing them both to a woman behind the main desk. The dark blonde attempted to take a sip of the coffee, she insisted she grab from Kelly's on the way, when a sales woman snatched it from her hands. _

_"No drinking in the store" The woman replied dumping the still steaming beverage in the garbage with a satisfied smile. Courtney placed a hand on Carly's arm, in an attempt to hold her back from attacking the sales woman, who dared to take away her sister in laws morning dose of caffeine. The woman did not seem to notice the ready to pounce position and ushered the women to the back of the store towards the fitting rooms. _

_Courtney knew hours of sifting through dresses lay before her, somehow not even the thought of all the time it would take, could damper her good mood. _

_2 hours later _

_Courtney glanced up from her magazine as Carly came out in one of the latest maid of honor dress options. It was light pink, strapless and barely touched the ground as Carly walked the length of the carpet showing it off. _

_"Pinks not really my color but hey I still pull it off better then anyone could" Carly stated smiling as she admired herself in the mirror._

_"It's nice on you Carly, but it would probably look better on me" Carly raised her eyebrows at the brown-haired woman who walked further into the room. Courtney looked at the intruder, suspiciously. The blonde couldn't help the nagging feeling that she had seen the woman before  _

_"Hi I'm Emily, Jason's sister" The woman stated, as Courtney shook her outstretched hand. _

_"Hi, I'm…"_

_"Courtney, I know when Jason picked me up at the airport he couldn't stop talking about you, I have never heard him talk for that long using complete sentences" Emily stated laughing slightly, as she let her eyes roam over Courtney and Carly._

_"Jason didn't tell me you were going to be in town for the wedding" Courtney said looking at her sister in law to be, with a smile. _

_"I wasn't supposed to be but Carly called and asked if I would be a bridesmaid, of course that was after in forming me that she was the maid of honor" The brunette stated giving Courtney a smile. _

_"I'm really glad you could be here for me and Jason's wedding, I know it means a lot to him"._

_Emily nodded getting involved in the fittings, by taking the same type of dress Carly was sporting into the dressing room to try on. _

_Courtney looked up at Carly who busied herself with fussing over her hair and makeup. _

_"Thank you" Courtney said giving the woman a hug, which Carly returned happily. _

_Hours later, the only dress left to choose was Courtney's, one after the other the options were sifted through. Before she finally stepped out in, the "one"._

_Looking at herself in the mirror Courtney could not help but smile from ear to ear, it was beautiful, looking towards the other women in the room she knew they agreed. Taking a deep breath Courtney glanced in the mirror again imagining herself, in this dress walking towards Jason, walking towards her future. _

"You know what it's time for dinner so why don't we finish the story at bedtime k?" Courtney asked looking down at her daughter. Belle hesitated before nodding and rushing off to wash up.

"Well are you preparing to tell your version of the wedding day?" The blonde stated observing the faraway look in Jason's eyes. He nodded, pulling her into his lap. Courtney laid her head against his chest, while Jason placed his chin on the top of her head. Both began to get lost in the memories, of the day that shaped where they were now.


	3. Cinderella and her Prince

Chapter3: Cinderella and her Prince

Belle shoved the food into her mouth despite her mothers' warnings that she would choke, if she didn't slow down. Taking a deep breath and a final sip of her milk, she sat back in her chair, waiting impatiently while her parents finished. 

"Why don't you help me bring the dishes into…" Courtney Watched as the little girl disappear, with her dishes, before she could finish the request. Courtney could not help but laugh as her and Jason cleaned off the rest of the table taking dishes towards the kitchen. Belle grabbed her parent's hands pulling them back towards them couch. Sitting in between her mother and father, Belle looked up expectantly awaiting the rest of the story that had been started. 

"Well it was New Years Eve around an hour before the wedding and I was dressed and ready in my tux…

"Ya right Carly said you needed her help with everything, in her words she practically had to dress you" Courtney stated laughingly while Jason stared at her, showing he was not amused. 

"Who is telling the story me or you" He asked when Courtney's laughter finally subsided. 

"You"

"Okay then where was I?  Before your mother rudely interrupted" Jason stated watching as Courtney stuck her tongue out in response, Belle began to giggle in response settling further into her mother's arms. 

"New Years Eve…

_Emily helped Carly place her bracelet on, both women already dressed and prepared for the upcoming nuptials. Carly wore the simple pink strapless dress she had chosen, while Emily wore the identical dress with spaghetti straps, being the only difference. The two women took one last look in the mirror adjusting their updos' to make sure the pale pink roses above their ears stayed in place. With an hour to go Carly began to wonder what Jason and Sonny were doing. With a smile, she thought of how they would probably be fumbling with their tuxedos. Excusing herself from the room, she walked towards the clubs' other backroom turned dressing room . Max stood obediently at the door, he too was dressed to the nines for the occasion and stuttered slightly when Carly entered his line of vision. Kissing her hand like a gentle man, before announcing her to the occupants of the room. Carly tried to hold back her laughter as she took in the three disheveled men before her. Mike and Sonny both tried hard to bury their problems for Courtney's sake, but with the pressure of the event looming over them, the verbal spars were a nasty sight. Jason stood in the middle attempting to diffuse the situation whilst he fidgeted with his tie. Carly coughed drawing the men's attention onto her, all three looking rather childish as they prepared to point at each other and say, "He started it". The dark blonde shook her head instructing Mike to check on the guests; once he left, she could not help but glare at her husband._

_"Can you give me a minute with Jason please?" Carly requested looking towards Sonny a small smile appearing on her lips. He nodded kissing his wife's cheek and whispering a term of endearment in her ear before making his way out. Jason struggled to get the bow tie tied correctly and Carly pushed his fidgeting hands aside, choosing to help him before he ripped thin material. _

_"You look great, who knew you cleaned up this good huh? Carly stated watching the slight smile appear on Jason's face._

_"You know at one time… who knows might have been me walking down the aisle towards you" The dark blonde added finishing with the bow and busying herself with dusting imaginary lint from Jason's jacket. _

_"Your marrying the right girl, she's going to make you real happy, she already does" Pausing Carly took a deep breath. "You deserve to be happy Jase, enjoy this because nobody can take this day away from you, not now, not ever". Jason nodded watching as Carly blinked back tears her smile never slipping. She pulled him into a hug which he returned closing his eyes briefly to savor the moment.  She was the one woman who infuriated him more the Brenda, she would meddle into his life and attempt to learn all his secrets, but she only wanted the best for him.  She knew more about the sacrifices he had made then anyone, which is why he could not help but love Carly, and why she would always be his best friend._

_Emily smiled at Courtney when she finally excited from behind the changing screens. Her hair was half up in a ponytail, loose tendrils falling beside her face, while the rest flowed freely to just below her shoulders, curling softly at the ends. The sleeveless halter gown swept against the ground, a small train lying behind her. The gowns ivory color making her eyes appear a more piercing blue then Emily thought possible. The brunette took a pink rose from her bouquet placing it in Courtney's ponytail watching it softly accent the platinum blonde color. Courtney smiled, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles on the gown, as a distraction to her growing nerves. The knock on the door drew her attention and she watched as Emily opened it halfway, poking her head outside to check the visitors' identity. She opened it wider letting sonny walk in. _

_"What you aren't going to card me?" Sonny inquired watching as Emily shook her head, laughing softly. _

_"I'm going to check on Jason, I'll be back in five, k?" Emily asked receiving a nod in response from Courtney; she grabbed her wrap and left the siblings to talk. Sonny took Courtney's hands in his own, backing up so he could take in her beauty, he smiled showing of his dimples. _

_"You look like an angel" was the simple statement that summed up Sonny's thoughts, bringing tears to Courtney's eyes.  She enveloped Sonny in a crushing hug. He couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped his lips, wrapping his arms around the sister he had only known for a short time but loved more then he thought possible. _

_"So, you about ready to become Mrs. Morgan?" Sonny inquired, tucking a tendril of hair behind his sister's ear. _

_"Ya, you ready to have your best friend become your brother in law?" Courtney smiled as Sonny hesitated before nodding silently. _

_"I still remember what a hard time you gave him" She stated looking sonny in the eyes briefly, before he ducked his head._

_"I know I ordered him to break up with you"_

_"Didn't work so well did it"_

_"No and you convinced me of that after a 2 hour screaming match"_

_"I don't think Carly ever got all the shattered glass and stains out of the carpet" Courtney replied smiling, beginning to fix his bow tie, which lay crooked. Her smile growing larger as she remembered dreaming of this day, Sonny's presence only making it better then anything she could wish for... _

_Carly picked up her rose bouquet and wrap ready to leave, when Emily walked in, nearly crashing into her. The two women smiled at each other Carly taking one last look at Jason before leaving. Emily stood, taking in Jason's clean and polished look. Reminding her of the Jason she knew before the accident. . _

_"So you are finally getting married…," she stated watching him look up ready to contradict her.    _

"_To someone you love" Emily finished earning a smile. _

_"Ya, I'm glad you could be here" Jason replied. Emily looked into his eyes seeing, the sincerity of his words, her smile grew wider.  _

_"I'm glad I could be here too"._

_Emily wrapped her arms tightly around her brother, pulling away after a while and making her way back towards Courtney's room. _

_"You ready?" Carly inquired placing a hand on Courtney's shoulder. She received a smile and nod in response and the two made their way into the hallway meeting up with Emily. As the band began to play, Jason glanced up past the pathway marked in red carpeting, towards the stairs at the front of the club. Where a second later, Michael bounded down, carrying a pillow where two simple gold bands were nestled. While Rosie walked beside him a basket of rose petals in her mouth. The adorable pair earned laughter and awe from the many guests seated in fold out chairs facing the make shift podium. Michael, took his place by Jason, Rosie sitting at their side obediently. Emily was next to walk down the stairs smiling as she passed her family. Taking her place on the base of the two-step stage, she glanced up watching Sonny and Carly make their way down the isle, glowing as they laid eyes on their son who proudly balanced the precious ring set. Splitting apart, the couple took their respected places beside the groom and bride. Carly stood on the second step waiting impatiently until Courtney would take her place on the top. As the bridal march began and Courtney stepped into view, Jason swore he stopped breathing. The sound of his heart- beat speeding up was all he heard, watching as Mike helped his daughter down the stairs and towards the alter. Jason could not help the fact that his jaw dropped, he couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be marrying the beautiful and sexy woman walking towards him. Courtney smiled her eyes connecting with Jason's' for the first time in a day, her gaze stayed locked with his content to forget that other people even existed. Mike kissed his daughters cheek placing her hand in Jason's and watching as he led her up to the top of the podium. Jason mouthed 'I love you' receiving a large smile and the same words in response. _

_"We are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony…_

"Skip that part, go to the vows, those were really interesting" Courtney demanded looking at Jason with a sparkle in her eyes, observing his perturbed look at being interrupted.

"Ya daddy go to the vows" Belle agreed receiving a smile from her mother.

"You always take your mothers side" Jason whined, causing Courtney to laugh.

 "Poor baby" She stated rubbing his shoulder in a mock comforting motion. 

"Okay so the vows…

_Courtney smiled taking a deep breath to steady her self before she dared to speak, Jason ran his thumb over her knuckles to help encourage her. _

_"I came to Port Charles looking to stop my mother from doing something crazy, I then found out I had a brother, that my father was alive and married a man who lied to me. All these gifts and mistakes led me to the one person I never expected to find, my true love. My life has never been easy and I have always believed that trusting people and letting your guard down will only get you hurt. So I put up the walls, gave you attitude and made your job a living hell, or so you claim. I never thought you would make me feel safer and more loved, than anyone I have ever met. You are my family and no matter what happens in the future I will never be able to love someone as much as I love you" Courtney finished smiling at Jason as their gazes once again connected. She could swear she saw tears begin to well up in his eyes. The preacher indicated to Jason it was his turn to speak and he tensed visibly, glancing downwards and then back into the blue eyes that he looked too for his daily survival. _

_"_I'm_…a, not good with words, you know that so I got you something that could begin to describe how much I loved you"_

_ Jason pointed down the aisle where a woman stood in a simple red dress, her blonde hair pulled back, and a micro phone in her hand. _

_"He got her Leanne Rimes" Emily whispered to Carly, who stared down the aisle blinking in attempt to make sure the scene was real. Courtney stood in shock looking at Jason for confirmation that she was not dreaming. Her attention was drawn back to the woman as she began to sing. _

I don't need a lot of things

I can get by with nothin'

With all the blessings life can bring

I've always needed something

But I've got all I want when it comes to lovin' you

You're my only reason, you're my only truth

I need you like water, like breath, like rain

I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate

There's a freedom in your arms, that carries me through

I need you

You're the hope that moves me

to courage again (oh yeah)

You're the love that rescues me

when the cold winds rage

And it's so amazin' 'cause that's just how you are

and I can't turn back now

'cause you've brought me too far

_Courtney could not help the tears that began to slide down her cheeks, as she listened to the words that came straight from Jason's heart. He brushed a tear away with his thumb smiling at his wife to be. _

I need you like water, like breath, like rain__

I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate, 

There's a freedom in your arms, yeah, that carries me through

I need you. 

_As Leanne ended the love ballad, she placed the microphone down looking at Courtney with a smile before walking into the background. The rest of the ceremony seemed to fly by. Michael smiled proudly when he was finally, called on to deliver the rings. When Courtney heard the minister pronounce her as Mrs. Morgan, she felt the tears well up in her eyes all over again, while Jason was happy, to finally be able to kiss her. The couple kissed softly almost forgetting the family members who watched on. The future was brighter for both of them then they thought it could ever be, together they were stronger happier then they thought possible and the happiness was just beginning. _

_"That was a pretty story daddy" Belle commented through a yawn smiling up at her parents. _

"Why don't you go get ready for bed, we'll be up to tuck you in soon" Courtney stated watching the little girl nod in response before climbing the stairs towards her room. Jason looked up his gaze catching his wife's' who smiled at him warmly. 

"What" he asked looking at her suspiciously, as she moved to lye against his chest. 

"Did I really make you stop breathing cause I was so beautiful?" Courtney inquired biting her lip as she looked up at him innocently. He chuckled entwining his fingers with hers, resting his cheek on her head. 

"You still do" Jason replied, watching as Courtney pulled back, looking him in the eye. 

"I love you" She stated pulling his head down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. 

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm ready for bed" Belle screamed from upstairs forcing her parents to pull apart. Jason groaned as he rose from the couch, while Courtney couldn't stop the giggles that escaped her lips. Jason wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and the two ventured up the stairs to tuck in their daughter. 

Please review!__


	4. April Showers Bring May Flowers

Thanks for all the great reviews and suggestions. Please continue to review it keeps me writing!

April showers bring May flowers

Belle watched silently as her mother hurried from one side of the penthouse to the other, looking rather frazzled. Taking another sip of her juice the little girl continued to color the picture in front of her. Courtney took one last look in the mirror checking her hair and makeup, looking over the black halter dress she had chosen with an approving glance. When a knock on the door pulled her away from the mirror and she opened it, letting a blonde woman walk into the penthouse. 

"Grandma" Courtney smiled as she watched Belle run into Monica's arms. 

"Thank you for babysitting on such short notice, Jason had to finish up some paperwork at the ware house and I have to cover for Carly as hostess tonight" Courtney stated taking a deep breath to steady herself.

"I'm more then happy to spend time with my beautiful granddaughter" The older woman replied handing Belle to her mother so she could say her goodbyes. 

"You be good, listen to grandma okay" Courtney watched as Belle nodded enthusiastically. Wrapping her arms tightly around her daughter and giving one last squeeze, Courtney finally set the little girl down, exiting the penthouse. Belle looked at Monica expectantly, innocence shining in her eyes as she awaited her usual gift. Chuckling, Monica reached into her pocket, pulling out a charm bracelet. Belle took the piece of jewelry, jumping up and down in excitement. 

"It's so pretty" The little girl stated in awe as the gold shimmered in the light and the little charms jingled slightly in her hands. Monica took a seat on the leather couch pulling Belle into her lap. 

"You know those little charms have a special meaning right?" the blonde asked. looking down at Belle,  who looked back in confusion, shaking her head. 

"Well one is a heart because you were born on Valentines Day and because you stole our hearts the day you were born"

"This one is a four leaf clover for luck, the number 04 for the year your parents got married, a golden retriever and a flower" Monica stated pointing to the different gold charms, watching as Belle ran her hand over them, the joy displayed on her face. The little girl looked up at her grandmother furrowing her brow slightly.

"Why is their a flower, whats it mean"

Monica smiled brushing a few strands of hair from the little girl's eyes. 

"The flower represents spring because that's when your mommy found out she was gonna have you"

"Tell me the story, please grandma" Belle pleaded pouting slightly as she looked up at her grandmother. Monica couldn't help but feel her resolve slipping, as she looked at the puppy dogface in full display, Courtney had warned her this would happen.

"Alright it was an early morning in May…

_Courtney finished wiping the counter top looking up at Elizabeth who was pouring more coffee to the one customer to come in so far. With a sigh, the blonde sat down on one of the barstools taking a sip of the coffee she had prepared, minutes earlier. Kelly's was unusually quiet for breakfast time and Courtney couldn't help but wish she were back at the penthouse lying in Jason's arms. He's lucky he doesn't have to go to work until lunchtime, thought Courtney. A scowl forming across her features as she glanced at her watch, which told her it was a minute later, than the last time she checked. _

_"Courtney, hello" __Elizabeth__ stated shaking the girl slightly in order to get her attention. _

_"What, oh sorry I must have fallen asleep with my eyes open" The blonde replied laughingly, taking another sip of the steaming liquid  that was barely helping her keep her eyes open. _

_"I know what you mean I hate the breakfast shift, but you know what I think I have it under control, why don't you go home" Elizabeth commented pushing Courtney towards the door with a smile. _

_"Thanks Liz, I just need to take a nap, I have been really tired lately" The blonde stated before leaving Kelly's. _

_Carly heard the elevator come up and jumped from her chair, scaring Courtney half to death when she nearly collided with the dark blonde, getting off the elevator. _

_"Sorry didn't mean to scare you but I have to ask you a question" Carly stated too cheerily for the early hour, which Courtney noticed. Carly ignored the woman's curious gaze dragging her back towards her penthouse. Carly shoved Courtney down onto the couch standing directly in the center of the carpet smiling like a Cheshire cat. _

_"I would like to offer you the chance of a lifetime" Carly announced dramatically, her hands waving in the air as if she was preparing to go on stage in a musical._

_Courtney looked at her sister in law skeptically. Preparing for the long haul, she let herself sink further into the plush couch cushions, _

_"I would like you to become my partner in business, Courtney you and me would make great club owners" _

_"Carly you already own a club all on your own, you don't need me" Courtney responded feeling her stomach begin to be turned upside down. Before Carly could reply, Courtney ran from the room clutching a hand to her mouth. Carly still stood in the middle of the living room, hands on her hips, staring at the couch her sister in law vacated with a suspicious glance, choosing to follow the girl. _

_Courtney let her head- rest against the cool tile floor, attempting to calm her nausea. Carly bent down by her side, handing over a tissue and a toothbrush with a smile. _

_"Freshen up were going to the mall" The dark blonde stated, Courtney groaned, closing her eyes and falling back against the floor. _

_"Were going whether I have to drag you kicking and screaming like I would Michael" Carly commented,  not giving the blonde an opportunity to respond before shutting the door and leaving to change. _

_2 hours later _

_Courtney smiled when she saw her penthouse within view, knowing that escaping Carly was only a few steps away, if she hadn't followed her in though. Courtney removed her jacket her muscles tense,  the pounding in her head growing more insistent. _

_"I am never going shopping with you again, I have never spent an hour and a half in a pharmacy so that you could buy one thing" Courtney commented dropping on to the couch to add a dramatic effect to her ranting. _

_"I didn't take that long"_

_"You tried every single lipstick color in the place and most of the perfumes, by the way I think I'm becoming allergic to you" Courtney stated as she began to sneeze repeatedly. _

_Carly ignored her finally handing over the one purchase she had made and hidden from Courtney.  The blonde took the bag pulling out the contents through sniffles, her eyes watering slightly at her sister in laws closeness. _

_"Pregnancy tests, Carly these better be for you" Courtney handed the bag back to her, standing when another wave of nausea hit, leaving Carly once again alone in the living room. _

_Courtney flushed the toilet closing her eyes as she dreaded being sick again. Carly coughed from her place in the doorway handing the bag to her sister in law once again. Courtney grabbed the it begrudgingly, I' am not pregnant, she thought. _

_"I can't be pregnant" Courtney stated looking at the blue line displayed clearly on the test in her hands. _

_"According to tests one through five you can and are" Carly replied a satisfied smile crossing her features at the fact she was once again right. _

_"Look Courtney this is a great thing, I will make a great Aunt…" Carly paused at the look on Courtney's face. "And you will be a great mother" The dark blonde finished earning a small smile from her sister in law. _

_"It is a great thing it's just a surprise, I mean Jason and me have only been married a few months, it's just a little soon"_

_Carly enveloped her sister in a hug attempting to quell the uncertainty; pulling back, she looked Courtney in the eyes. _

_"I lost a baby once and that took a piece of my heart away, I know what it means to want a baby more than anything, that's why I know you getting pregnant is a blessing" Carly whispered the sadness in her words bringing tears to both women's eyes. _

_"I better get back over to my side of the hall before Michael gets home from school, I'll talk to you later, k?" Courtney nodded silently smiling at Carly before she left the penthouse. Wringing her hands, Courtney began to pace the length of the carpet, finally picking the phone up from its stand. _

_"Hi Monica its Courtney I was wondering if I could make an appointment with you for this evening"_

_Jason walked into the penthouse glancing around the empty and darkened living room with surprise. Pausing to keep his mind from jumping to conclusions, he made his way across the hall to Carlys'. The door whipped open before he could even knock and Carly wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. _

_"Congratulations" She stated pulling away, noticing the completely lost look that appeared on Jason's features. _

_"Oops… umm Courtney said to meet her at the hospital" Carly attempted to cover up her blunder with a smile hoping Jason would buy it. _

_"Courtney is at the hospital what happened, is she okay?" Jason felt a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he let the words flow out of his mouth. _

_"Slow down, Hun she is fine, I probably should have said she has an appointment and wanted you to meet her there…"  Carly watched as Jason flew down the hall and towards the stairs before she could even finish. _

_"Newly weds" She muttered leaning against the doorway. _

_"The results of the blood tests are positive Courtney you are pregnant" Monica smiled at her daughter in law as she read the labs aloud. Courtney smiled, enveloping her in a hug. _

_"So I guess your going to be a grandmother" Courtney whispered, watching the joy cross Monica's face. At the same time as the doctor's beeper went off Jason walked in, grabbing Courtney in a crushing hug, that had her gasping for breath. _

_"I'll leave you two to talk" Monica stated, going unnoticed by Jason, who despite Courtney's constant reassurance was inspecting her for bruises or cuts. _

_"Jason calm down I' am fine really" Courtney placed a hand on his cheek directing his eyes to hers; he calmed a bit but forced her to sit down. _

_"What happened why are you here?"_

_"I had an appointment with Monica to discuss my condition" Courtney replied her eyes fixed on her lap as the anxiety began to build. _

_"What condition?" Jason grew more unsettled by her avoidance of the truth and the way her eyes seemed to dance around the room, never connecting with his. _

_"Here" She handed him a pamphlet with blues, pinks, decorating the cover, the words "our first baby" printed in bold letters across the top.  _

_"Courtney I want you to tell me what is wrong not hand me some information on…."_

_Jason finally read the words that he had been ignoring, the ones right under his nose. Courtney waited to hear something, some sound, but nothing came. It was as if she was alone in the room, glancing upwards to make sure she wasn't, she saw a very shocked Jason. His hands gripped the piece of paper so tightly Courtney swore he would rip  it; his whole body seemed to have tensed. "He could at last act as if he is happy", she thought. Sighing, Courtney stood to rip the pamphlet from his hands,. Before she could reach the booklet, Jason had her lifted off the ground, swinging in the air. _

_"Jason put me down" The blonde yelled the laughter in her voice evident. Finally placing her down, she looked into his eyes; pure joy was all she saw. _

_"You're happy?" Courtney asked timidly. _

_"Of course I am, I mean why wouldn't I be?"_

_"I don't know you just seemed a little tense a few minutes ago" She responded leaning against Monica's wooden desk as a form of support. _

_"I was just thinking about what this means, I'm going to be a father, It's a big thing to take in" Jason commented, going to stand by Courtney's side, taking her hand into his own. _

_"But ya, I'm happy" Courtney smiled at her husband wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close._

_"I'm going to be a daddy" He whispered into her ear, earning a large smile in response. _

"That's why spring was so special that year because we found out about you" Monica finished her story glancing down to observe a fast asleep Belle in her arms. Brushing Belle's hair back, Monica raised the girl into her arms and set off towards her bedroom. 

Courtney yawned, watching as the servers came from the backroom changed and ready to head home. Waving as the bartender made his way toward the exit, the blonde finally rose from her seat prepared to lock the doors. Yelping in surprise, when two strong arms wrapped around her waist, from behind. 

"This better be my husband or some poor guy is going to be very dead soon, did you Jason carries a gun" Courtney threatened attempting to sound like a damsel in distress, while holding in her laughter. 

"Smartass" Jason whispered into the blonde's ear sending shivers down her spine. 

"Did you just make fun of me?" Courtney inquired turning around to wrap her arms around her husband's neck. He only shook his head in response, handing her a pink long stem rose as a peace offering, causing Courtney's face to brighten a glowing smile spreading across her lips. 

"Will you dance with me, Mrs. Morgan?" Jason requested kissing her hand, placing his on the small of her back to draw her closer. 

"Jason there's no music" Courtney responded, chuckling softly as she looked into the crystal blues above her shining with love. 

"We don't need music, we have each other" Courtney felt her heart surge with love at the whispered words. Leaning down Jason captured her lips in a scorching kiss, that left them breathless when they pulled away. Smiling Courtney placed her head on Jason's shoulder the couple began to sway, so entwined neither knew where they began or ended. Neither needed any beats other than that of their hearts'.  

Please Review!!


	5. Princess Isabelle

I'm not really sure about this chapter but I hope you guys like it. Thanks for all the great feedback!

Chapter 5: Princess Isabelle

Courtney smiled at her daughter as she watched her run ahead, dashing back and forth between different trees trying to decide which was the biggest and most pretty, in her own words. Jason entwined his fingers with Courtney's', never taking his eyes of the Belle's form, laughing when she ran into a woman. Smiling Carly picked Belle up placing a kiss on her cheek. 

"Does this munchkin belong to you?" Carly asked laughing as Belle squirmed in her arms, reaching out for Jason to pick her up. 

"Where's Michael and Sonny" Courtney inquired, as Carly joined the hunt for the perfect tree. She could see the sadness cross her features despite the dark blonde's attempt to hide it with a smile. 

"Sonny had some business and in Michael's words he's too old for all this tradition stuff… So I brought Max with me, to pick out a good tree" Carly stated, eyes roaming over the tree lot littered with excited children and happy couples. Courtney placed a comforting hand on her sister in laws shoulder, taking a seat next to her on a nearby bench. Jason continued to carry Belle further into the lot, listening to her awe at the trees and babble about which one she had to have. Courtney turned her gaze back to Carly, seeing the faraway look in the dark blonde's eyes, she knew she was thinking of all the times Michael had done and said the same things. 

"She's quite a kid still can't believe it's been four years since she was born" Carly commented, smiling at her sister in law. 

"Ya I still can't believe how lucky I am, Belle is all I could wish for and more" Courtney stated softly, the pride in her voice evident.

"You know if you hadn't convinced Sonny to back of me and Jason we might have never been able to be as happy as we are" The blonde commented, watching as Carly's smile grew wider.

"Well thank you that means a lot, I better grab Max so he can carry the tree home" Carly made a move to get up when Courtney grabbed her arm lightly.

"Why don't you come over to our penthouse and help us decorate the tree" Courtney suggested, watching her sister in law hesitate, before she gave in and nodded her head. 

"Mommy, look at the tree I chose" Belle smiled up at her mother, showing off the large green shrub that Jason pulled behind her. Courtney smiled at her daughter, pulling her up into her arms, before glancing back at Jason who looked a little wobbly as he attempted to carry the tree by himself. Carly signaled Max, smiling at him as he picked up the other end of the tree dutifully; they made the short trek back towards the car and onto the penthouse. 

The Penthouse that evening 

Courtney and Carly sipped their coffees in silence listening as the chipmunks Christmas songs played lightly in the background. The two women watched as Jason lifted Belle up to place the star on the top of the tree. The little girl began giggling gleefully as the lights twinkled in the darkening penthouse. The toddler ran to help her father place Courtney's gift beneath the tree, looking at her mother secretively. Courtney smiled, threatening to tickle the information about her gift out of the child but to no avail, the toddler refused to give up the goods. Before Courtney could try again, Jason swept Belle into his arms twirling her around. 

"Now it's time for bed" Courtney stated, when Jason finally stopped swinging Belle around. He laughed as the little girl shook her head, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, burying her head in his shoulder. 

"Belle how is Santa going to come bring you gifts if you're awake?" Carly said, looking the little girl in the eyes. 

"Will you tell me a story Aunty Carly?" Belle pleaded, giving her aunt the puppy dog look, usually reserved for getting her father to play.

"That's not fair, I taught you that look and told you it was only to use on your daddy… oops," Carly commented, smiling sheepishly as Jason eyed her suspiciously.

"What it's a right of passage that every woman takes, having your father wrapped around your little finger" Carly smiled towards Jason, shrugging her shoulders at his continued distrustful gaze. She took Belle from his arms carrying her up the stairs. 

Courtney glanced towards Jason, laughing at the confused look that crossed his face as he watched Carly's retreating form. 

"It's not funny my daughter's only four and Carly's already managed to corrupt her" Jason stated over Courtney's growing laughter. Wiping tears from her eyes, she glanced at Jason who attempted to pout, appearing more confused then ever. Smiling she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"I have a confession I was there when Carly taught her that look" Courtney said, watching Jason shake his head trying to appear angry, before he started to laugh. 

"Okay what story do you want to hear?" Carly asked Belle as she settled deeper underneath the covers. 

"When I was born" Belle whispered, placing her thumb in her mouth while her other hand gripped at her teddy bear. Carly nodded the events of that day still as fresh in her mind, as if they had happened a week ago. 

"It was valentines day… 

_Courtney tried to push her body up with her hands, she faltered before falling onto the couch again. Sighing the blonde attempted to stand up again only to roll back.. Jason couldn't help but laugh from his place at the base of the stairs. Earning a glare from his wife. _

_"It's not funny I' am as big as a house and I can't get up, plus I haven't seen my feet in a couple of months" Courtney stated pouting, as she tried to get comfortable. _

_"You look…"_

_"Don't even say I look beautiful or that I'm glowing, cheap flattery will get you no where" Courtney commented, raising her hand to silence Jason. _

_"You know what I'm in the mood for some ice cream" Courtney looked up at her husband expectantly. _

_"We have some vanilla in the freezer, I'll go grab some"_

_"Jason, I feel like chocolate chip cookie dough" Courtney smiled sweetly, watching Jason look towards the kitchen deep in thought. _

_"We don't have any"_

_"I know that's why you have a motor cycle so you can drive places, like the grocery store" Courtney settled deeper into the cushions, satisfied with her answer. _

_"It's 11 at night Courtney, couldn't you just have…" Jason was silenced by the glare he received from the blonde in front of him. _

_"I'll be back in a few minutes" Jason placed a chaste kiss on his wife's lips before leaving. _

_Carly paused momentarily before raising her hand to knock on the penthouse door. Tapping her foot impatiently the dark blonde waited for some response from inside. _

_Grasping the gold doorknob Carly turned it, surprised to find it unlocked, she walked in. _

_"Courtney, honey, what happened?" Carly inquired, falling to her knees beside her sister in law who was seated on the floor, looking at her uncomfortably. _

_"I tried to get off the couch, and then I decided maybe sliding off it would work. My water broke and I couldn't reach the phone to call anyone. Crawling isn't my strong suit these days" Courtney let out a deep breath as another contraction hit. _

_"SONNY" Carly screamed, she could hear her husband rush from their penthouse, clad in his silk pajamas and slippers. _

_"What's going on?" He inquired, looking around the room before seeing Courtney. _

_"Labor, duh" Carly retorted, rolling her eyes. _

_"I, uh, what do we do?" Sonny looked at Carly helplessly._

_"MAX" Carly screamed, watching as the guard appeared in the doorway. looking in upon the scene with a slightly bemused expression._

_"Can you bring the car around and help me get Courtney down there" Max nodded, obeying   Mrs. Corinthos' orders. _

_"Sonny why don't you go get changed and call Jason" Carly suggested, watching her husband nod, sparing glances in Courtney's direction as he left. _

_"Okay, sweetie you just got to hold on for a few minutes then we'll get you to the hospital" Carly brushed a few strands of hair from the blondes eyes, smiling in reassurance. _

_Jason stood in the empty frozen food isle staring at the endless cartons of ice cream. _

_The shrill ring of his phone startled him; he pulled it out listening as Sonny said a curt hello. _

_"Thank god Sonny, I need your help"_

_"Jason…"_

_"There are 5 different kinds of chocolate chip cookie dough. Do you think she wants the non-fat kind, she has been complaining about gaining weight. But that wouldn't be good for the baby, so should I go with the most expensive, it probably has the most cookie dough. Then again, Courtney always talks about how the expensive kind jibs you and that it's some sort of conspiracy, the higher the price the better you think it is. I'm confused." Jason took a deep breath looking up to see the stock boy staring at him in amusement, about to break into fits of laughter. Jason's expression hardened, his ice blue eyes glaring at the boy. He watched until the teenager turned around, almost running from the isle in fear. _

_"Jason she doesn't need ice cream she's in…"_

_"Don't tell me I have to go to another store, Sonny I'm tired do I really have to trek to some distant land to get her something. Can't she please just eat what we have at home?"_

_"Jason, Courtney is in labor, were taking her to GH"_

_"I'll meet you there" Jason stated, ending the conversation and rushing from the isle. _

_Jason paused at the hospital's reception desk, preparing to ask the nurse for his wife's room number. A high-pitched scream pierced the air, alerting him to the fact Courtney was down the hall. Trying hard not to skid against the slippery floor, he ran towards the origin of the sound. Sonny sat quietly outside the room, nursing his swollen hand. When Jason finally reached his boss's side, he could hear another scream exit the room, hesitating, he entered the doorway, looking down at Sonny's most likely sprained hand. When he finally made it through the thresh hold, nurses rushed around him, sparing glances in his direction briefly before they busied themselves helping the doctor. Carly stood at Courtney's side attempting to coach her sister in laws breathing, while keeping her hands far from reach as the contractions hit. When Carly finally spotted Jason, she ushered him to Courtney's side, seating herself on an empty bed further in the room. _

_"Hey I'm here" Jason stated, stroking Courtney's hair in an attempt to offer some comfort through the contractions. The blonde smiled at him before another wave of pain coursed through her body and she grabbed Jason's hand into her own. He tried not to let the pain show as Courtney squeezed his hand so hard he swore he heard the bones break. Carly winced, as she watched Courtney do the same thing Jason's hand as she had with Sonnys'. Men they never learn thought Carly shaking her head.  Jason thanked god when the contraction ended and Courtney's grip on his hand loosened, though he had lost all feeling in it._

_Courtney panted for breath while the doctor encouraged her to push._

_"Come on baby you can do it just keep pushing" Jason attempted to encourage her when he was met with two cold blue orbs staring back at him._

_"Why did I ever let you touch me, It's all your fault" Courtney managed to say through ragged breaths, as she continued pushing. _

_"Don't touch me… ever again" Courtney said, when Jason attempted to stroke her hair. Instead, he stayed back, quietly urging her on without making any sort of contact, touching or otherwise. Courtney felt tears begin to fall down her cheeks as the pain surging through her body became more painful by the instant. Exhaustion began to invade her body, wishing she could give up she vaguely heard the doctor tell her to push once more .Tiny cries pierced the air and the doctor finally informed Mr. and Mrs. Morgan of their beautiful baby girl. Courtney let her head fall back on a pillow closing her eyes as the past hours began to overwhelm her. _

_The next day   _

_Courtney's eyes slowly opened and she squinted as bright white lights assaulted her. After a few moments, she glanced up to see Carly at the end of the bed holding a cooing new born in her arms. The dark blonde smiled at Courtney, making a path to her side, all the while smiling down at the baby. _

_"Hey there, we were a little worried you were gonna sleep through this little ones fist birthday" Carly stated quietly, trying to keep the child calm. Courtney smiled, pushing herself into a sitting position in order to get a better look at her daughter. Carly handed the newborn over. Watching as Courtney supported her as if she had been a mother forever, and not a day. Sonny and Jason made their way into the room holding coffees and a vase of flowers sent by Lila. Courtney smiled up at Jason and he felt his breath hitch in his throat as he laid eyes on the two beautiful angels in his life. He took his place at Courtney's side placing a chaste kiss on her fore head, staring down at the new addition to their family. Carly looked at the couple and couldn't help thinking they cornered the market on the perfect family, after Sonny, Michael and her, of course. _

_Sonny took a seat beside his wife observing his glowing sister, husband at her side and child in her arms._

_"Jason we have to give her a name we can't call her baby forever" Courtney commented, looking up at Jason, trying to think of the perfect name. _

_"I've always been a fan of Caroline personally" Carly piped in with a smile. Sonny shook his head, rolling his eyes at his wife, who only shrugged in response. _

_" How__ about Isabelle Emily Caroline Morgan. I know it's long but I want our daughter to have the names of two woman who are going to be a big part of her life" Courtney said, locking gazes with Jason who looked clearly moved by the use of his sisters' and best friends' names. He nodded a smile gracing his lips as he once again focused on Isabelle. _

_"So we can call her Belle for short" Carly suggested, earning three approving glances. _

_"I would like that" Courtney stated simply_

_"I would also like it if you and Sonny could be Belle's god parents" Courtney suggested her eyes filling with hope as she regarded Sonny and Carly. Carly glanced at the newborn remembering the feeling of holding her and her heart ached for another child of her own and now in a way she did have one. _

_"We would be honored sis" Sonny answered, observing Carly's sudden silence. The dark blonde  nodded blinking back tears. Sonny entwined their fingers and she smiled reassuringly as the couples fell into comfortable silence, thinking of the beautiful future that lay ahead. _

"And that's the gift your mommy and daddy got for valentines that year" Carly finished, chuckling softly at the dead to the world toddler who still clutched her teddy bear tightly. The dark blonde smiled, rising from the bed and sitting at the edge, observing the little girl sleep soundly. 

Courtney and Jason quietly left the doorway, heading towards their room. 

Jason leaned down placing a soft kiss on his wife's lips as he pushed the door closed with his foot. 

"Didn't take you long until you let me touch you again" Jason stated, as he recalled that scene in the delivery room. Courtney laughed softly, burying her head in the crook of his neck. 

"Well I couldn't resist your charms, Mr. Morgan" She replied, pulling him down for another passionate kiss. 

Jason pulled away, leading Courtney towards their bed. 

"Jason, there is something you should know" Courtney couldn't conceal her smile. 

"What" Jason pulled her close placing a kiss on her lips, giggling she pulled away.

"I'm pregnant" 

Please review and tell me if u want me to continue! 

 


	6. Morning Mayhem

 I'm not really sure if this chapter is any good so please review and tell me what you thought!

Morning Mayhem 

Belle shot up in bed, her eyes darting around the slowly lightening room. Tearing the covers from her body, the little girl jumped from her bed. Smiling, she ran to her parents' door, stepping up onto her tiptoes she reached for the doorknob, turning it quietly. The creak of the floorboard beneath Belle's feet slowly drew Jason from his sleep. Smiling, he listened as Belle slowly crept towards Courtney's sleeping form. Tightening his arms around his wife, Jason patiently awaited Belle making her presence known. 

"ITS CHRISTMAS MORNING!" Belle could not hold it in any longer, smiling she jumped up onto her parents bed, her blonde ponytail swinging.  Jason caught the child in mid jump, tickling her mercilessly, while Courtney groaned trying to go back to sleep. 

"Mommy, don't you want to come open the gift I got you?" Belle whispered in her mother's ear, watching as her eyes slowly opened. 

"Why don't you go down and get Rosie some food, we'll be down in a minute" Jason suggested to Belle, seeing her nod excitedly. The little girl jumped from the edge of the bed, calling Rosie to her side. Smiling, Jason settled back into bed, wrapping his arms around his slowly awakening wife. 

"What time is it?" Courtney asked, yawning. 

"Just past six"

"I long for the days when she will sleep until 1 in the afternoon" Courtney remarked, almost whimsically. 

"I think we have a couple of years before that" Jason responded, chuckling softly. 

"So are we going to tell them all today?" Courtney heard the slight whine in Jason's voice and couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. 

"Yes I think it's time everyone knew. You just can't wait to play proud papa to another child, can you" Courtney remarked, looking into Jason's eyes that had begun to sparkle. 

"After Belle I know we can do no wrong" 

"You are just itching to be wearing a 'world's best grandpa' t-shirt, in 20 years, aren't you" 

"Babe, I already own the worlds best dad T-shirt so why not aim high for the future" Jason smiled, rising from the bed. 

"You're a little too sure of yourself, Mr. Morgan" Courtney commented, laughing softly.

Jason smirked, placing a chaste kiss on her temple before pulling the curtains open, revealing the slowly rising sun. Groaning, Courtney settled deeper into the mattress, shielding her eyes with a pillow. She shot up, hearing a large crash followed by a bark, coming from the lower level.

"Why don't you go check on your daughter" the blonde commented.

"Sure she's my daughter whenever something wrong happens, she inherited your clumsiness" Jason muttered, walking out of the doorway while Courtney sighed, falling back onto the bed. 

Belle stared at her feet, watching while Rosie started to lick the milk from around her toes. Clearing his throat, Jason surveyed the scene with a raised eyebrow. He took in the shattered bowl and milk that had splattered around, wincing as he heard a crunch beneath his feet, adding cheerios to the mess inventory. Belle let her lower lip quiver tears pooling in her crystal blue eyes. Sighing, Jason lifted the little girl from the center of the mess, placing her on the kitchen counter.

"What happened?" He asked, eyes sweeping over the mess once more. 

"I was trying…" Belle hiccupped through sobs "I wanted to make mommy breakfast because she's always sick in the morning and uncle Sonny says it's because she never eats breakfast" Belle finished, glancing upwards through her thick lashes to see an amused Jason looking back. 

"You wanted to make mommy feel better and get her out of bed faster so you could open presents, right?" 

The little girl nodded smiling sheepishly, while Rosie splashed through the puddles of milk on the floor. 

"How bout we clean this up and go see mommy" Jason suggested. 

"So your not mad at me daddy?" Belle inquired, wiping a hand over her cheek to erase the traces of her tears. 

Letting out another sigh Jason shook his head. "Nope, but if we don't clean this up mommy might kill me" 

Belle was lifted from the counter and placed back onto the floor, to go in search of some cleaning supplies. 

Courtney stirred in her sleep, clutching her pillow tightly. A slow smile spreading across her features at the dream that slowly invaded her subconscious. 

"Mommy, mommy!" The insistent shaking woke Courtney from her sleep once again. Jason stood at the base of the bed observing silently as his wife pulled the covers back, allowing Belle to snuggle into her chest. The morning sun highlighting their golden hair and glowing smiles. 

"So what did you break?" Courtney inquired knowingly, her tone remaining nonchalant. 

"A bowl"

"She was worried about you not eating breakfast, she thinks that's why you have been sick" Jason finished, lying down on the opposite side of Belle, while Courtney began to laugh. 

"Sweetie your daddy and I have a surprise, sort of like another Christmas present" Courtney announced softly, watching Belle perk up at the mention of gifts. 

"Really is it the unicorn I wanted?" She asked excitedly, her blue eyes sparkling hopefully. Shaking her head, Courtney looked towards Jason sharing a secretive smile. 

"Sweetie you are gonna have a baby brother or sister soon" Courtney explained, observing as Belle furrowed her brow.

"Why can't I have one now?"

Jason chuckled "Because the baby has to grow in you're mommy's stomach"

"How did it get there?" The little girl questioned; Courtney blanched her eyes going wide and darting towards Jason. Both gaped openly while Belle impatiently awaited a response. 

"You know what, I was just dreaming about your fist Christmas on the island" Courtney changed the subject, noting Belle's sudden interest shifting. 

"I don't remember" The little girl responded, scrunching her nose as if trying to force the memories from her brain. 

"Well you were too little to remember, you hadn't even turned 1 yet" Jason commented. 

"You want to hear about it?" He added, seeing her exited nod he let Courtney begin. 

"Well it was the day before Christmas eve…

"Courtney come on the planes going to leave without us" Jason yelled up the stairs, running a hand through his hair. Her heels clicked sharply against the floor as she descended the stairs, bouncing Belle on her hip. 

"_Listen mister, don't you rush me, first of all it's sonny's jet and I know for a fact Carly won't be ready for another hour, so calm down" Courtney stated, scowling while belle giggled, her hand tugging at a lock of her mothers long hair. _

_"You've become so paranoid in your old age" Courtney muttered beneath her breath, earning a questioning glance from Jason. _

_"Want to repeat that?" He asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. _

_"I said you are getting paranoid in your old age" Courtney replied, speaking slowly so he could catch every word. "Oh and deaf" She added, kicking her duffle bag towards the door. _

_Belle sucked on her thumb leaning against her mothers shoulder, oblivious to the situation. _

_"Well then you're a procrastinator" Jason whispered, stuttering slightly, only to receive a chuckle in response. _

_"Your daddy's silly and lacking in the good come backs department" Courtney whispered in Belles ear, hearing the baby gurgle in response. _

_"Maybe you could teach me some" Jason walked closer, a mock menacing smile settling upon his features, causing Courtney to back up. Jason advanced waiting until Courtney backed into a corner to make his move. Gripping her waist he dug his fingertips into the material of her sweater; Courtney burst into a stream of fits of laughter. Belle woke slowly, barely aware of her mothers torture. _

_"Jason stop… Jason" She managed to beg through her laughter._

_"Say it" He stated loudly, earning a mock glare. _

_"No I will not…" Jason continued to mercilessly tickle her "Fine you aren't silly"  The blonde conceded, the tickling continuing despite her words. _

_"And"_

_"And you are the best dad in the world" She added, her laughter slowly dying down as his assault ended. Courtney fell into his arms resting her head on his shoulder while Belle still lounged on her side. _

_"Aren't you guys ready?" Carly inquired, interrupting the quiet scene. Jason and Courtney rolled their eyes at Carly's sudden impatience. _

_"Jason why don't you help Sonny with the bags" The dark blonde suggested, prompting a glare before he obeyed, walking across the hall. _

_"So you looking forward to Christmas in a warmer climate?" Courtney nodded, picking up the baby bag to her side. _

_"Well then sunny skies and crystal clear water here we come" Carly stated dramatically, slipping on a pair of sunglasses and striking a movie star pose before exciting the penthouse. _

_"Your going to love it there sweetie, I promise" Courtney whispered, brushing a kiss over Belle's fore head. _

_Carly let out a frustrated scream, dropping her bags with a loud thud. Courtney followed shivering from the cold, her hair and clothes soaked thoroughly from the torrential rain. Glancing around the large villa Courtney felt some of her warmth return. The rain fell heavily against the glass windowpanes, which covered the first floor living room and kitchen. Jason and Sonny dragged a few bags in from the storm, Marco following them with a chatty Michael at his side. Hearing Belle begin to whimper, Courtney drew her closer to her chest. Carly stood over the sink ringing out her soaked shirt; cursing beneath her breath. _

_"Aunty Courtney" Michael tugged at her shirt, drawing her attention._

_"When we put the tree up can I put the star on" The question caught her off guard but she smiled warmly, squatting down to the little boys level. _

_"Of course you can honey"_

_"When it stops raining can me and Belle build a sand castle?" _

_"She's a little too small to build one on her own but we can help you build one" _

_Michael nodded running off in the other direction, satisfied with the answer._

_"So Carly what was it you were saying about blue skies?" A disheveled brunette stated from the doorway, removing her rain-splattered sunglasses. _

_"Well I'm not the freakin weather channel people and I do have a right to be wrong for once in my life" the dark blonde replied flippantly, the occupants of the room groaning in response. _

_"Well I'm going to change" Courtney commented, meeting Jason's gaze briefly._

_"Ya me too" He added, following her lead._

_"Don't take too long we have stuff to do" Sonny called after them, causing Courtney to stop mid-step. _

_"Michael cover your ears" The little boy did as he was told. _

_"Actually Sonny we were wondering if you could watch Belle, so me and Jason can have wild and passionate sex for the next few hours" Courtney said seriously, causing her brother to gape in response; Jason stifled his laughter at Sonny's discomfort. _

_"Eww, come on sis that was just mean, I know you married but eww" The room erupted into laughter at Sonny's disgusted face. Carly patted his shoulder._

_"There, there baby at least you know that she doesn't need protection anymore" Sonny looked at his wife in horror, turning as white as sheet at her words. _

_"You're pure evil" He responded, trying to forget the conversation. _

_"I know but ya love me for it"_

_The occupants of the room dispersed, laughing all the way. Michael sat alone in the living room looking around before letting his hands drop from above his ears. _

_Sighing he shook his head "Grownups" he muttered. _

_Courtney walked into the bedroom from the on suite bathroom, toweling her hair dry. The balcony windows over looked the crystal blue sea and white sandy beaches; currently being flooded by the storm. Jason was lying on his back across the bed, Belle tucked under his chin, sprawled across his chest. Both slept soundly, peaceful expressions on their faces. Courtney smiled, opening the door at the sound of soft knocking. Carly walked in opening her mouth to speak when her eyes caught Jason and Belle's sleeping figures. _

_"Aww there so cute, I knew he was going to be a great father" The dark blonde whispered knowingly. Courtney nodded waving Emily into the room as she passed by. _

_Another aww rushed past her lips at the scene, the women melting into hallmark moment tearful gazes. _

Courtney's voice ran off as the door slowly opened. Carly and Emily smiled at them. Jason and Courtney lying with Belle in between them, listening in rapt attention.

"Do you have room for two more?" Carly inquired, waiting until Courtney waved them in. The two women settled at the base of the bed, sitting cross-legged and waiting for the story to continue. 

"So then…

"Were almost at my favorite part" Emily interrupted, smiling sheepishly when everyone's gazes fell on her. 

"What I'm just saying" 

Belle crawled from beneath the covers settling into Carly's lap, allowing Jason to pull Courtney to his chest, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist. 

"So as I was saying it was Christmas eve and we were getting ready to decorate the tree…"

Sorry I have to end it there, I have to save something for the next chapter! I will try to have it out by tomorrow and I promise a surprise ending. Please review and tell me what you thought! 

 


End file.
